El secreto del Shukaku y Nekomata
by ooOAsisOoo
Summary: Que susederia si en una mision, se conociera un sercreto que lo imbolucra a el Sabaku no Gaara y ella, algo los une y los hace amarse ¿seran ellos o sus Bijus los que los hacen amarce con tanta locura? NO ME INTERESAN LO REWIENS CON QUE LO LEAN ME SOBRA.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIRMER: **__NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE ÚNICO USO DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO SOLO LOS USO._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Primer capitulo: "El secreto"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se encontraban en la torre del Kazekage de la Arena, los tres hermanos Sabaku no esperando la misión por la cual habían sido llamados por Baki. El día era extremadamente caluroso, nunca se había sentido tanto calor como aquel día, Kankuro se encontraba con su típico vestuario apoyado en la pared y Temari se encontraba apoyada en frente de Kankuro, mientras que Gaara (N/A: Gaara todavía no es Kazekage, tiene 15 años) solo miraba por la ventana sin punto fijo.

- Ya pueden pasar chicos – Salio de la sala uno de los dos Sabios que habían estado minutos antes dentro.

- Hai – Respondió Temari.

Los tres hermanos pasaron en completo orden, y se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más ahí que Baki, uno de los viejos sabios todavía no se iba.

- Chicos – Partió diciendo Baki – El es Akira – Los señalo – Y les ayudara en su misión.

-¿Cuál será la misión? – Preguntó Kankuro.

- Ustedes tres irán a buscar a Tara una Ninja de la aldea oculta de la cascada – Informo Baki

- Pero si es una ninja ¿para que tendríamos que escoltarla? – Interrogo Kankuro.

- Ella esta siendo perseguida por el Akatsuki – Informo nuevamente Baki.

- ¿Por qué, que tiene una ninja común y corriente que es perseguida por esa organización? – Preguntó Temari.

- No es tan común como tú y Kankuro, ella es más bien como Gaara – Resolvió Baki.

- ¿A que te refieres?, Baki se claro – Dijo Kankuro.

- Jóvenes, lo importante no es conocerlo todo, si no que aprender por medios de observaciones y sacar sus propias conclusiones – Dijo el anciano.

- No comprendo, ¿puede ser mas claro? – Dijo Temari.

- Temari, cuando la conozcas sabrás a que se refiere el anciano – Dijo Baki.

- Solo una duda mas – Dijo Kankuro – Dijiste que era en la aldea de la cascada ¿cierto?-

- Claro – Dijo Baki

- ¿Qué no solo saben los residentes de esa aldea donde esta ubicada la entrada? – Dijo Kankuro confundido

- Por eso ira Akira ira con ustedes, el tiene que volver a esa aldea y aprovechara de guiarlos – Dijo Baki – Se Irán mañana por la mañana y la misión dura 7 días -

- Hai – Dijeron todos y se dispusieron a marcharse.

- Gaara, quédate – Dijo Baki, mirando como los otros tres se iban.

Gaara volteo y se acerco a Baki - ¿Qué sucede? – Interrogo Gaara con su típico tono de voz.

- Puede, que el estar cerca de esa chica te dañe – Dijo Baki preocupando a Gaara.

- ¿a que te refieres? – inquirió Gaara con duda.

- mira esa chica, al igual que tu tiene un demonio – Dijo Baki

- ¿Es una Jinchuuriki? – Interrogo Gaara

- Si y posee al Nibi – Dijo Baki.

- ¿El Nibi, posee una cola mas que el Shukaku cierto? – Dijo Gaara.

- Es el Nekomata, el gato de las dos colas – Informo Baki.

- Claro ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con migo? – Interrogo Gaara.

- Que posiblemente el Shukaku se sienta atraído por Nekomata, me refiero que en las listas escritas hace siglos por los escribas, jamás se reporto una pelea del Nibi con el Ichibi, comprendes – Dijo Baki.

- ¿Puede ser que ellos hayan tenido algo? – Dijo algo extrañado Gaara.

- Quizás pero puede que tu también te sientas atraído físicamente asía ella y si eso ocurre solo te quiero decir que te cuides – Dijo Baki mirando fijamente a Gaara.

- Claro – Dijo totalmente extrañado Gaara.

- Ya puedes volver con tus hermanos – Dijo Baki.

- Hai – Dijo Gaara y se fue.

_Solo te quiero cuidar de ella por lo que mas quiera Kami-sama no te enamores, y si lo haces procura un amor sincero y que no te dañe ni a ti ni a ella pues tiene muchas cosas en común mas de las que ustedes mismos creen _pensaba Baki.

Mientras tanto Gaara...

_A que se refería Baki con lo que me dijo, como yo podría enamorarme de una chica, que puede ser una total consentida de sus padres o una chica totalmente mimada, es ridículo puede que yo no, pero que sucederá si pasa lo que dijo Baki pero con el Shukaku, si yo realmente no me enamoro pero el Shukaku _debatía para sus adentros _se siente nuevamente atraído por Nekomata como tengo que reaccionar, y si es linda y me enamoro, NO que idioteces pienso.- _Se reprimía a si mismo Gaara, pronto se percato que ya anochecía y que sus hermanos seguramente se preocuparían por el y decidió volver a con sus hermanos.

En el camino Gaara siguió con su debate mental sobre lo del Nekomata, llego a su casa y fue interrogado por sus hermanos.

- ¿Porque llegas a esta hora? – Dijo Temari efusiva

- Por que tendría que decirte – Respondió Gaara.

-LA CENA ESTA LISTA – Grito Kankuro desde la cocina

- Ya vamos – Respondió Temari – Luego me dice que te dijo Baki -

Los tres hermanos cenaron tranquilamente excepto por una cuantas peleas que tuvieron Kankuro y Temari, y los platos que se lanzaron mas los gritos de Kankuro todo lo demás fue tranquilo. Los hermanos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Gaara se fue a su habitación y siguió pensando

_Como yo podría enamorarme nunca he sentido eso y como sabré que eso y no otro sentimiento que diablos debo hacer quien me ayudara a comprender si le digo a Temari me molestara y a Kankuro el doble y pensara cosas sin sentido, en fin y si no me gusta por que es una baka mimada por sus padres, o una niñita que se crea una princesa y solo será un estorbo, por que me preocupo antes de tiempo que me sucede ni la conozco y ya hablo de ella _Pensaba mientras algo dentro de el, le decía:

**Shukaku: **¿preocupado por lo que te contaron?

**Gaara: **mas confundido que preocupado

**Shukaku: **Sabes que, posiblemente yo quiera estar con Nekomata y tu por instinto te acercaras a ella, mas bien por mi instinto te acercaras.

**Gaara: **tantos años con tigo dentro y es la primera vez que hablo con tigo y no me pides que descanse y te deje salir

**Shukaku: **En este momento eso no es mi prioridad.

**Gaara: **Pero tu estarás en contacto con ella ¿o no?

**Shukaku: **el amor fue tan grande que en cierto modo puede que si.

**Gaara: ¿**y como es? Me refiero a la Jinchuuriki

**Shukaku: **¿eres tú el Gaara que conozco?

**Gaara: **claro pero es que estoy consternado por lo que dijo Baki.

**Shukaku: **solo preocúpate por algo

**Gaara: **¿de que?

**Shukaku: **Si yo la amo y tu no, yo me iría a su cuerpo o Nekomata entrara en el tuyo y...

**Gaara: **y que hay con eso

**Shukaku: **que el que nos posea a los dos en su cuerpo morirá.

Gaara lentamente fue volviendo a la realidad y a darse cuenta de que ya era se mañana y se tenia que ir ya que Temari lo llamaba desde abajo para que se fueran luego a la misión.

Serian tres días de ida y vuelta, y un día de estancia. El primer día fue todo normal, y la noche Gaara se quedo en la guardia, y al día siguiente, comenzaron los interrogatorios.

- Gaara ¿Qué te sucede por que tan pensativo? – Pregunto Temari

- Si hermanito, estas pero no estas – Dijo Kankuro.

- No me sucede nada – Dijo Gaara.

- No será que piensas en la chica de la misión, el anciano nos dijo que también tiene 15 años – Dijo Kankuro – y que posee una belleza única -

- No claro que no – Mintió Gaara.

- Bueno como digas – Dijo Temari.

Fuera de ese mini interrogatorio todo fue tranquilidad, cuando llegaron a un lago el anciano hizo unos sellos y apareció un enorme puente, que atravesaba todo el lago hasta una cascada, el anciano camino y todos lo siguieron, tras la cascada había una entrada, supusieron la entrada. Llegaron a la torre del líder de la cascada y el anciano los dejo ahí.

- Bienvenido, los estábamos esperando - Dijo el líder llamado Ginzuishou

- Muchas gracias – Dijo Kankuro

- De inmediato les traeremos a Tara – Dijo Ginzuishou

Pronto tocaron la puerta y por ella entró una chica: con el cabello negro azulado que le llegaba aproximadamente a la cadera, llevaban short con pantis de red hasta la rodilla en la pierna izquierda y desde el todillo hasta la rodilla en la derecha, ella llevaba una calabaza negra con las mismas marcas que la de Gaara pero las de ella eran rojas, usaba una polera sin mangas a lo top solo que llegaba a donde empezaba el short y encima un poleros de color gris (como el de Anko), su flequillo cubría su frente, sus ojos eran de color grises con motas negro, tenia ojeras al igual que Gaara las que parecían delineador y sus facciones no eran precisamente de una ninja si no que de una princesa y llevaba los zapatos parecidos a los de Temari.

- Es linda – Dijo Kankuro.

- Hmp – Dijo Tara

_Que es este dolor punzante en mi cabeza, por que esta sensación _pensaba Tara _es casi insoportable, pero mejor ni mencionarlo._

- Tara por Kami-sama que descortés – Dijo Ginzuishou

- Ohayou gozaimasu – Saludo con frialdad

- Ohayou – Contestaron los ninjas de la arena.

_Ahí me duele la cabeza, por que será, será lo que me dijo Baki, pero esto que tiene que ver con el amor, kuso debería saberlo _Pensaba Gaara

- Bueno Fuju llevalos a donde pasaran la noche hoy, porque Baki me dijo que se irían mañana y tienen que dormir ahora – Dijo Ginzuishou

- Hai – Dijo Fuju – síganme por favor.

Todos se fueron y dejaron a Tara sola con Ginzuishou – Tara será mejor que no te metas en problemas, tu sabes bien que ese chico de cabello rojo posee al Shukaku y tu ya sabes la historia de Nekomata y el Shukaku, no quiero que después te enamores, simplemente por que no quiero verte feliz me escuchas, ahora andante – ordeno Ginzuishou

- Hmp – Dijo Tara y se fue.

Mientras tanto los hermanos Sabaku no...

- Gaara, realmente el anciano ese no nos mintió es muy bonita – Dijo Kankuro

Gaara solo lo ignoro y miro por la ventana y comenzó con su dilema mental, _Kankuro tiene razón es muy bella, pero en que demonios pienso ella no me mirara lo se pero en el fondo me siento un tanto atraído asía ella, que demonios si es el Shukaku no yo_ Pensó

- Me voy a caminar – Aviso Gaara saliendo por la ventana.

Gaara camino toda la noche sin rumbo y en la mañana regresó, llego una hora antes de irse y lo extraño fue que ni Temari ni Kankuro le preguntaron, ni exigieron explicaciones. La hora paso muy rápido y ellos desayunaron y se dirigieron a la torre del líder para luego irse.

- Me alegró, mucho tenerlos aquí ojala vengan nuevamente – Dijo con una falsedad muy bien disimulada Ginzuishou.

- Hai, nosotros queremos lo mismo – Dijo Kankuro – Pero donde esta Tara -

- Ella ya viene, esperenla un momento – Dijo Ginzuishou.

- Señor Ginzuishou ¿por que Tara se tiene que ir con nosotros? –Pregunto Temari.

- Por que – Dijo nervioso – es peligroso que se encuentre tan desprotegida -

- ¿A que se refiere y sus padres? – Pregunto Kankuro.

- Su madre murió al darla a luz, y su padre murió cuando tenia 4 años su hermano Natsu también murió – Dijo Ginzuishou.

- ¿Esta sola? – Pregunto Gaara.

- A si es, no tiene a nadie por eso es mejor que se baya con Baki – Dijo Ginzuishou

- ¿Qué es Baki de ella? – Pregunto Temari.

- Nada solo que Baki la comprende, ella, ella es una rebelde, problemática, y descortés – Finalizo Ginzuishou

En eso entro Tara, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, solo que esta vez llevaba una pequeña mochila, con lo justo y necesario. _Baya no es como Temari que cuando sale lleva el armario entero _Pensó Kankuro.

- Ya, esta todo listo ¿nos vamos? – Pregunto Temari.

- Hai – Respondieron Gaara y Kankuro, mientras que por parte de Tara hubo un simple – Hmp -

El trayecto fue normal, a excepción de que Temari casi mata a Kankuro por llamarla Gorda, ni Gaara ni Tara se acercaron uno al otro solo se miraban de reojo, mientras el otro no los veía. El dolor punzante en la cabeza ya no sucedía para ninguno de los dos.

Baki los esperaba en la torre del Kazekage, con una gran noticia para todos.

- Hola, chicos – Saludo Baki

- Hola – Respondieron todos

- Chicos, les tengo una sorpresa – Dijo Baki expectante a las caras.

- ¿Cuál tendremos vacaciones? - Dijo Kankuro.

- No, eso no, Tara se quedara con ustedes – Dijo Baki muy serio.

- ¿QUE? – Dijo mejor dicho grito Kankuro.

- Ya te lo dije no me hagas repetirlo –Dijo Baki molesto.

- ¿Por qué con nosotros? – Pregunto Temari.

- Considérenlo una misión – Dijo Baki.

- Claro – Dijo Kankuro con ironía.

Luego de un rato los chicos aceptaron a Tara en su casa y le cedieron una habitación adjunta a la de Gaara, con mucha mala intención, la habitación era muy grande, era de color arena y la cama era de dos cuerpos, tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero colgado en una pared, una puerta que conducía a un baño y un gran balcón.

- Esta será tu habitación – Señalo Temari.

- Hmp – Dijo Tara y entro.

- Siéntete como en familia, como si estuvieras en tu casa – Dijo amablemente Temari.

- Hai – Dijo Tara y cerró la puerta.

_Como en familia, si claro como si alguien quisiera tener a una idiota como yo, realmente me siento una completa idiota, me vengo a un lugar en el cual no conozco a nadie, tiene razón Ginzuishou, soy un estorbo _Pensaba mientras se descolgaba su calabaza de la espalda y salía por el balcón a mirar el atardecer.

**Nekomata: **Tara, necesito acercarme al Shukaku, acércate a Gaara.

**Tara: **No, yo no quiero, aparte tú ya sabes lo que me dijo Ginzuishou.

**Nekomata: **No puedo creer como eres tan Baka como para confiar en alguien que te hace tanto daño te trata como la peor sobra del mundo y tú lo defiendes.

**Tara: **Pero no me queda de otra, sabes que le dirá a toda la aldea que tu estas dentro de mi y será todavía peor mi vida.

**Nekomata: **Confía en mi, acércate a el, el también ara lo mismo.

**Tara: **Me siento como una idiota, el me atrae pero alo mejor el ya tiene novia o quiere a alguien más.

**Nekomata: **Tranquila, no la tiene y también se siente atraído por ti, eres muy bella solo se igual de fría con los demás pero ábrete solo con el me entiendes.

**Tara: **como digas.

Tara se acerco a la habitación sigilosamente, y se percato de que el también salía, el paso por el lado de ella y se apoyo en el balcón, mirando la luna y dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no tienes familia? – Pregunto Gaara sin mirarla.

- Porque mate a mi padre, mi madre murió cuando yo nací y a mi hermano Natsu lo mato mi padre – Dijo colocándose a su lado.

- ¿Por qué mataste a tu padre? – Pregunto Gaara mirándola.

- Porque el me quería matar, era mi vida o la de el – Dijo fríamente.

- Hmp – Dijo Gaara.

- Es mi turno ¿tienes novia? – Dijo Tara mirando el cielo que ya se oscurecía.

- No nunca me e enamorado, no me interesan esas cursilerías, ¿y tu? – Dijo Gaara mirándola de reojo.

- No, no tengo novia – Dijo tara marcando la palabra novia

- Me refiero a si tienes novio – Se dio a explicar Gaara.

- No, todos temen de mí – Dijo con amargura.

- Lo siento – Dijo Gaara mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo Tara acercando su mano a la mano de Gaara lentamente.

- Por recordarte lo de tu pasado – Dijo Gaara, acercando mas su mano a la de Tara posando la de, el encima de la de ella.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Tara mas alegre.

Ellos estuvieron tomados de la mano, mucho tiempo, no se miraban solo miraban la luna que acababa de salir, lentamente se fueron acercando, pero no para besarse, sino que para abrazarse, pero fueron interrumpidos por Temari quien los llamaba desde la cocina.

Ambos se sonrojaron al notar lo que iban a hacer y se miraron, y cada uno se fue a su habitación ninguno de los dos ceno esa noche.

_Que demonios tiene ella que me atonta, que me hace querer besarla, siquiera la conozco y quiero no alejarme de ella, que siento dentro de mi un calor unas mariposas en el estomago, que me sucede, como reacciono. _Pensaba Gaara recostado en la cama.

_Ese fue mi primer acercamiento, y me siento como una... verdadera idiota, el no cree en el amor en que pienso, jamás me va querer como yo a él, es ridículo ni siquiera se si lo que siento es amor, esas mariposas en mi estomago y el calor en mi pecho, las ganas de queres tocar sus labios _pensó Tara recostada en su cama.

_Será amor o solo un juego sucio de los demonios _Pensaron ambos.

Toda la noche, estuvieron debatiendo mentalmente ese sentimiento que los abatía tanto, A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno estaba servido en la mesa, Tara y Gaara eran los únicos sin desayunar, seguían encerrados en sus habitaciones, pensando en la confusión de sentimientos que sentían.

Temari golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Gaara, ella se sentía muy preocupada por su hermanito, no comía, no hablaba (N/A: después de que hablo con Naruto, Gaara era más abierto con sus hermanos), no salía de su habitación desde que llego Tara a su casa. _Será por aquella chica _Pensó Temari.

Así pasaron una semana, solo que Gaara, salía de la habitación de vez en cuando. Fueron invitados por Tsunade-sama al festival de primavera que celebraría en una semana más y que Tara también debía ir para saber más información sobre el Nekomata.

Temari tras recibir la noticia, toco una vez más la puerta de Gaara, solo que esta vez Gaara si abrió – Otouto, ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo tiernamente Temari a Gaara.

Gaara solo suspiró y dejo pasar a Temari a su habitación ambos se sentaron en la cama frente a frente.

- Vamos, en mi puedes confiar – Dijo con igual tono Temari.

- Es esa chica Tara – Dijo con un leve rubor Gaara.

- Lo sabia, ¿Qué te hizo? Yo la mato – Dijo sobreprotectoramente Temari a Gaara

- No, es que... – No se atrevía a decirle a su hermana.

- Vamos Gaara ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Temari.

- ... – Sigue indeciso, no sabia que le podría decir su hermana si le contaba.

- ¿Te hizo algo? – Dijo Temari dispuesta a matarla si lo había hecho.

Dejo salir un profundo suspiro, estaba decidido, confiaría en su hermana – No me ha hecho nada, o si nose – Dijo confundido Gaara.

- Gaara, no comprendo si o no – Dijo comprensivamente su hermana.

- Me siento... diferente... raro cuando estoy con ella – Soltó por fin Gaara.

- ¿Qué es precisamente lo que sientes? – Dijo Temari comprendiendo a lo que su hermano trataba de decirle.

- Como mariposas en el estomago... nose que decir ni hablar... el corazón me late muy rápido – Dijo sonrosado Gaara.

- Creo que comprendo... Gaara... tu estas – Dijo con dificultad ni ella se creía lo que había dicho recién su hermano

- ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo levemente preocupado Gaara.

- Estas... buentuestasenamorado – Dijo Rápidamente su hermana.

- ¿Qué no te comprendí? – Dijo Gaara con mucha confusión.

- Que estas enamorado – Dijo con mas calma Temari.

- ... – Solo guardo silencio.

- Bueno, hermano así es la vida hay que averiguar si ella siente lo mismo – Dijo Temari tratando de ayudar al corazón de su hermano – Ha y otra cosa, fuimos invitados al festival de inicio a la primavera en Konoha -

- Ha – Logro articular Gaara.

- Tara, también debe ir – Dijo Temari esperando la respuesta de su Otouto

- Claro, comprendo debe ser por lo del demonio – Dijo Gaara, pensando luego de haberlas dicho que Temari no sabia lo del Nekomata dentro de Tara

- ¿Qué demonio, de que hablas? – Dijo confundida Temari.

_Que ago ahora si metí la pata, como le explico _– Pues te acuerdas del día que llegue tarde – Dijo Gaara.

- Claro y tú me dijiste que luego me contarías – Dijo Temari – Pero eso que tiene que ver -

- Que ese día llegue tarde por...

FLASH BACK...

- Gaara, quédate – Dijo Baki, mirando como los otros tres se iban.

Gaara volteo y se acerco a Baki - ¿Qué sucede? – Interrogo Gaara con su típico tono de voz.

- Puede, que el estar cerca de esa chica te dañe – Dijo Baki preocupando a Gaara.

- ¿a que te refieres? – inquirió Gaara con duda.

- mira esa chica, al igual que tu tiene un demonio – Dijo Baki

- ¿Es una Jinchuuriki? – Interrogo Gaara

- Si y posee al Nibi – Dijo Baki.

- ¿El Nibi, posee una cola mas que el Shukaku cierto? – Dijo Gaara.

- Es el Nekomata, el gato de las dos colas – Informo Baki.

- Claro ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con migo? – Interrogo Gaara.

- Que posiblemente el Shukaku se sienta atraído por Nekomata, me refiero que en las listas escritas hace siglos por los escribas, jamás se reporto una pelea del Nibi con el Ichibi, comprendes – Dijo Baki.

- ¿Puede ser que ellos hayan tenido algo? – Dijo algo extrañado Gaara.

- Quizás pero puede que tu también te sientas atraído físicamente asía ella y si eso ocurre solo te quiero decir que te cuides – Dijo Baki mirando fijamente a Gaara.

- Claro – Dijo totalmente extrañado Gaara.

- Ya puedes volver con tus hermanos – Dijo Baki.

- Hai – Dijo Gaara y se fue.

FIN FLASH BACK...

- Entiendes – Pregunto Gaara

-Hmp – Temari todavía procesaba la información

- también puede ser que no sea yo el que se sienta atraído, si no el Shukaku- Dijo Gaara.

- No, es imposible, por lo que acabas de decir es claramente amor – Dijo Temari con una mira acogedora.

- Claro – Dijo aceptando la respuesta.

- Pero, Gaara, alguien tiene que decirle a Tara lo del festival y no seré yo – Dijo Temari parándose para irse.

- ¿Se lo tendré que decir yo? – Dijo Gaara con confusión.

- Claro así aprovecharas de hablar con ella – Dijo Temari abriendo la puerta.

- Hai – Dijo Gaara yendo a el balcón.

_¿Hablar con ella? ¿Cómo se supone que hago eso? No tengo el valor para hacerlo, y si ella no quiere hablarme por lo de la otra noche, si me odia ¿pero como lo sabré si no me lo dice o no se lo pregunto? Que diablos soy Sabaku no Gaara, y de que me sirve, ya Kami-sama voy. _Pensó Gaara acercándose a la habitación de Tara y golpeo suavemente su ventana.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo fríamente Tara desde adentro.

_Perfecto esta enojada _– ¿me puedes abrir? – Dijo Gaara.

- ¿Para que seria? – Dijo con igual tono _idiota que haces, cálmate no estas enojada que te pasa._

- Bueno, no importa – Dijo Gaara volteándose para irse.

- No espera, no te vayas – Dijo Tara abriendo la ventana.

- Pasa, ¿Qué querías? – Pregunto tara mientras Gaara pasaba por ese enorme ventanal

- Te quería preguntar... si... bueno...eemm... ¿quieres ir con nosotros al festival de Konoha? – Logro soltar a duras penas Gaara.

- Pero en konoha yo no conozco a nadie – Dijo excusándose Tara.

- Pero aquí tampoco e igual viniste – Dijo Gaara sentándose junto a Tara en la cama.

- Mmm... Tienes razón bueno – Dijo Tara

Se quedaron toda la tarde hablando sobre como es el festival, y sobre su amigo Naruto (N/A: Naruto iba a ir a Konoha, por que Jiraiya iría a ver a Tsunade), luego de eso, hicieron lo que la otra noche no hicieron, se abrazaron fuertemente, ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro, luego se separaron y Gaara se acerco lentamente a los labios de Tara...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CONTINUARA...**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**DeTrÁs De CaMaRa.**

**Director: **¡¡¡CORTE!!!

**Personaje x: **Continuamos la próxima semana.

**Maquillador: **Chicos esto fue grandioso.

**Gaara: **Ya, Tara ¿vamos a tomar algo?

**Tara: **OK pero llamemos a Temari y a Kankuro apropósito, hace harto que no lo veo ¿Cómo esta?

**Gaara: **No lo se, apoco mucho maquillaje le dio alergia.

**Tara: **No lo dudo si le dice a Tatami la maquinista que le pinte mucho esas marcas moradas

**Gaara: **Parece que senos cambio de bando.

**Tara: **Yo que tú, camino con más cuidado.

**Gaara: **ok vamos por Temari y el otro.

En la heladería... Se encontraban todos los actores.

**Hinata: **tan bueno que estaba y tuvo que salir gay.

**Sasuke: **que no soy gay, soy Vanesa.

**Itachi: **Hermano, ya te dije que juntarte con Kankuro tarde o temprano te afectaría.

**Kankuro: **Que yo no me junto con ese engendro. Quién te crees si fuera Leonardo Dicaprio. ¿Pondría ser?

**Shino: **Se me perdió mi araña, se me perdió mi araña, bitci, bitci vuelve

**Lee: **Querido amigo yo te ayudo. Bitci vuelve shinito-kun te extraña.

**Temari: **por Kami-sama no hay alguien aquí que no sea rarito.

**Tenten: **Aparte de Neji, Gaara, Tara, tu y yo nadie.

**Ino: **Perdemos a Shino, lo perdemos.

**Lee: **Shinito-kun yo te salvo.

**Todos: **Uuhg ¡¡¡RARITO!!!

**Sakura: **Al baño.

De pronto se ve a Lee tomando de los hombros a un Shino totalmente desmayado, y los zamarrea con fuerza.

**Lee: **Shinito-kun despierta, eemm... Bitci volvió.

**Shino: **donde, donde, ¿donde esta?

**Lee: **No solo fue una visión, que me trajo el caballo.

**Sasuke: **Dame tu fuerza pegazo...

**Naruto: **que venga el caballo y te haga pedazo

**Sasuke: **con Naruto conectados forever.

**Neji: **¿tengo una duda?

**Kiba: **¿Cuál?

**Neji: **no se supone que veníamos por un helado

**Tenten: **Tienes razón

**Kiba: **pero con tanto yaoi, se me paso el hambre.

**Tenten: **A, nose yo, yo quiero un helado

**Neji: **ya, yo también, yo pago pero luego nos vamos

**Tenten: **Ok

**ooOAsisOoo: **Dewa mata, (hasta pronto), y por cierto no me importan los reviews.

**Tara: **Con que lo hayan leído nos sobra y basta,

**¡¡¡SAYONARA!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mi nombre es Carolina, y me temo que esta historia no va a poder ser terminada por un tiempo indefinido…

Mi hermana (la que escribe aquí) sufrio un peque accidente por lo que no podra seguir escribiendo durante medio año o una año…

Lamento dar la noticia pero… de corazon lo lamentamos.

Por su comprencion muchas grasias.


End file.
